


Penetrated Nerves

by MiraSun



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bullet Club - Freeform, Hidden Anger, Jealousy, Joey Ryan (mentioned), Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Reconciliation, being the elite - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraSun/pseuds/MiraSun
Summary: This is going on for weeks. At first it was just the boys having a laughter over a viral video of Joey Ryan and the power of the penis. Not the whole Bullet Club was a fan of this joke. No, big Hangman Page felt a little disregarded by his friends. His frustration grew slowly, but this match was to much. After his friend and colleagues even the fans turned on him. No, Adam Page is not happy!





	Penetrated Nerves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentDarkness/gifts).



> While watching Being the elite I just thought: Damn, Page and Marty would make the perfect sandwich... and then he disapeared. I was shocked, it was just like I jinxed him, but then he returned and on one picture of the whole group he had wrapped his arm around Marty and I forgot the sandwich fantasy and my new ship was born.
> 
> It started as a little head canon and suddenly there was this whole fiction.

This had to be a fucking joke! It had to be! Adam threw his stuff on the floor of the small messy locker room and let himself sink on a bench with a loud annoyed groan. It was a joke, but it wasn't fun for him. Shit, they lost the match, but that did not bother him… well it did bother him a little, but these fans, they bother him more… did they really chant Joey Ryan's Name?  
What the fuck!  
Are these guys' even fans when they try to tease him?  
And they lost the match. No! It was not worth do rage, but… "Ah shit!" Adam yelled and jumped up. With a massive swing of his leg he kicked an assumed empty box which wasn't empty. Pain shot from his foot up to his leg. "Ah shit!" he pressed through his lips and clutched his knee while he sank back on the bench he had sit before.

"Do you feel better now?" Adam heard the smoky voice of his tag partner for tonight. He slowly turned his head, still breathing through his pain and shooting an angry look to him over his shoulder. As he saw Marty as beat up as he was with his wet hair and a blooming bruise at the side of his ribs, the look changed from angry to apologizing.  
"No!" Adam used to be cut short after a lost match. Marty shook his head and entered the room to close the door behind himself. On the short way back Marty decided that he would shower in the hotel room. The usual after show party with the club would be canceled for him. No Party today, just a shower and sleep and maybe a little Netflix before. He didn't care that he smelled like hell and disturb anybody he would meet outside the arena on his way. The Brit was just done for today with anyone.  
"I got distracted." Adam suddenly confessed to him. Marty had leaned against the wall lost in his imagination for a moment and just pulled one shoe from his foot with his other. "Happens!" the British murmured as short as Adam was and repeated the procedure with his other shoe, too tired to bend down and take them off like normal people do.  
"Not me!" Adam sound angry. Marty knew that was right. They hadn't tagged a lot in the past, but when they did he could ever rely on Adam's attention. But Marty had still the opinion that things like this just could happen and he wasn't mad at Adam.  
Adam was the only one here who was angry and not only on himself. Tonight as the chants started he was distracted and his calm personality started boil. Wasn't it enough that his friends started to fanboy the power of the penis and were always talking about him? Wasn't it enough that they glued Ryan's face next to his buds the young bucks on a window as if he would not exist? No, the fans started to chant his name while Adam was in the ring as if it was funny comparing them by their male genitalia. Shit, why didn't everybody knew that he was the one and only hangman in this business? And why did it hurt him more that Marty didn't mind the chants?

Adam jerked as he felt the hand of Marty on his shoulder. His view shot up at the face of the villain. The gray eyes, the wet curls and his lips. He hold his breath. "What's up with you lately?" Marty asked caring. The rusty sound of his voice made Adam shiver. "What do you mean? I'm fine. Everything's alright!"  
Adam tried to play it down like there wasn't a problem that eat him up from the inside. He wouldn't want to talk this with Marty since he didn't understand a shit about this guy.  
He was so cocky and arrogant. So in balance with himself. On the other hand he seemed like a pubertal teenager ready to hump everything what was in his reach. Why did he never tried to hump him? Adam shook his head over this thought.  
"I don't know you that well, Hangman, but… I know there is something. Is it because of me? Is it because I'm so much around with the other guys?" Marty went on with his questions. For a second Adam could believe that Marty cared for him in more than a friendly way, but Adam shook his head, not ready to open up yet. "No. I'm not jealous on your friendship like you implied!" he answered a little rougher than planed and felt bad for this sentence the second it had left his mouth.  
For a moment he looked at Marty in fear, but went on shaking and turning his head away to finally break eye contact. Adam reached down for his bag and pulled out a shirt and pants. His back hurt and he should shower before he left the arena. Dammit. He looked up to Marty again who was still at his side, still with his view directed down to him. Him keeping silent wasn't was a normal. He would chat and talk and murmuring almost flying due to his gesturing while he talked. But now, in this very moment, he was all silent.  
"It's really not about you!" Adam tried to soothe this so he answered the previous question again. "Alright, but what is it about? I thought we're the perfect team, but after the stupid Halloween thing with Kenny, you seem a little off."  
Marty sat down and Adam felt how the bench bowed under the additional weight. "I was off even before that, not that it mattered to anyone of you! Your little Halloween joke was cute." Adam muttered and turned away, diving down into his bag to dig in it for something that even Adam wasn't sure he was searching.  
"You're weird since Chicago that's right, but I thought we both were good!" Marty muttered more to himself, but with a slight anger in his voice and this tone was what upset Adam.  
That was the point where he had to leave. Adam stood up, he had pulled his shower stuff out of his bag. "Marty let's talk later. I'll have to shower… erm… we'll see… later. Alright?" and before he got an answer from his partner, Adam turned around and vanished in to the bathroom.

~

Adam was on his way up to his shared hotel room. For quite some time he was sharing a room with Marty. Kenny mostly got a single bedroom, while Cody had one with his wife and the Bucks always shared. So only Marty was left and Adam had always split the hotel bill with the other Adam, so why changing a habit and spare some money. Tonight he wasn't so fond about that fact, but was sure he had a little more time to cool his temper down till he would see the villain again.  
As he returned from the shower he felt slightly better, but Marty had disappeared. Maybe he left the arena to secure a large enough table for the Bullet Club. Adam found his stuff left alone but nicely packed up at the side of a table. Marty had even picked up his vest and rope that Adam had tossed away in anger. It had been a cute gesture and Adam felt even more like an asshole.  
He would apologize to Marty he promised himself, but he wasn't up to go out with the other guys. So he left his Club colleagues at the arena and made his way back to the hotel. In the morning they would drive to the next location where the next meet and greet waited for them and Adam had to rebuild his patient. He was lacking of sleep and just was happy to fell down in his bed. 

Adam opened his room door with the keycard and stared cross the room into the surprised face of Marty Scurll. "What are you doing here?" the British asked him. "I could ask the same? Didn't you want to take a bite with the guys?" Adam pointed down the floor, pulling his bags into the room and placing it in a corner. "Nope, that match hurt too much. I just grabbed something on the way and now I'm browsing Netflix to relax a bit." Marty was sitting on a chair his legs put up on his bed. A tablet on his legs, one hand in a bag of chips.  
Adam surveyed him and a slight smile grew on his lips. "Are the chips the main dish or the opener?" he tried to be a little friendlier. The answer was a smile of his friend which let him shiver for a second. Marty had so many different smiles, but this sassy little smirk, when he didn't even show his teeth was on of Adam's favorites. "You know me, too dam well, Hang." He answered in his raspy voice and put the plastic bag away just like his mobile device. "Since you're here, we maybe could order a pizza up here or… go down to the hotel restaurant?" he suggested. Adam shrugged his shoulders not knowing what he wanted, but this talk about food made him a little bit hungry.  
"Pizza sounds good!" he murmured and let him sink on his bed, closing his eyes for a bit. "I'm hungry like a horse!" he muttered in the pillow what made Marty laugh. "I know that you're hung like a horse, mate." The British male chuckled.  
Adam turned and flashed an angry look at Marty. "Do you? I thought you and the rest just ditched me since you're more interested in Joey Ryan!"

The blond male didn't know why he just said that in this moment, but he couldn't hold it back anymore. It was like a seal broke and everything went lose. Forgotten was the resolution to apologize to the bit.  
He caught Marty by surprise so that his little smirk froze on his lips. "What?" he asked with an even more rusty voice and swallowed.  
"You heard me damn well, Scurll! I had to listen to this for weeks when Cody first showed to them his stupid move, yeah… I was upset, but I thought it's just fun and it would be one time only. Something new… I mean not actually new and not special since I'M the biggest stud around… but I stayed calm!" Adam got up and talking, he entered rage mode and wasn't about to stop. He had shut up about it all the time and he couldn't hold it anymore. "It really made me furious when you started to fanboy him, too. I thought you had more class to see through his magnum shit! This lollypop thing is gross! I'm maybe gay, but that doesn't mean I want to lick up pubes!" Adam ran with his hand through his hair and pace around in the room.  
"And I understand that I'm not the biggest name in our group, but to been replaced at this window and nobody of you all say a word. That fucking hurt!" Adam admitted, but then he turned and got in the face of Marty who listened calmly with a shocked face. "But it really hurt tonight as the fans called me Joey! I'm not Joey Ryan! I'm Adam Fucking Hangman Page! I'm the biggest hung in the business, for fucks sake!" the last words he yelled and approached Marty. The smaller male backed up and ran with his back against the wall. 

Marty had raised his hand in defense. "Alright, fella." Marty muttered "No reason to freak out!"  
"Shut up, Marty!"  
Adam hissed, shaking his head and tearing his hair. He realized that he really just flipped without reason. He felt bad. Wasn't he about to say he was sorry for earlier and now again he did this!  
"I didn't say anything, I just…" the Brit opened his mouth again, but Adam interrupted him again. His hands reached for Marty, but he didn't push him away. He tugged him closely and a fiery kiss followed. He pushed his lips against the mouth of the Brit who still was talking. Marty's voice got cut and he stopped mid moving like someone had hit his pause button just to return the kiss after a second. Marty grabbed the shirt of Adam, so he got something to hold on and slowly lost his tension under the kiss.  
The kiss was a desperate move but passionate, too. Adam asked with the tip of his tongue for the allowance to pass and Marty granted him the entrance for a tender, sloppy dance till Adam drew back breathless  
"I wasn't expecting that!" Marty chuckled whispering. The sigh of Adam followed stealing yet another kiss from the other Bullet Club member, just to mutter silently has he broke the kiss again.  
"Shut up, Marty!"  
"Am I not allow to…" and again Adam stopped the words with another kiss.  
This game repeated for some moments. Every time a kiss ended, Adam told Marty to shut up and the other male wouldn't till finally there was a moment of silence.

Marty and Adam locked eyes. The hands of the slight smaller man found their way under the shirt of Adam while they had been kissing. His fingers stroked the soft skin and felt the hot muscles under it.  
"I'm sorry, I've bugged you!" Marty finally answered. This time Adam did not stop him with a kiss, he just shook his head. "I'm sorry for yelling at you! C'mere!" he murmured, pulling him into a final kiss in which suddenly the passion rose and made way for another need.  
Suddenly both men felt a hurry and a fire inside them. Marty pulled up Adam's shirt and stripped it from him as soon as they parted. His own shirt followed as Adam opened Marty's pants. Nobody was talking as more and more cloths landed on the floor. Marty peeled himself out of his skinny jeans after Adam had opened his belt. The hangman undid his jeans on his own, but then got joined by Marty who pulled the jeans fabric down, while stroking with his hands the muscular trained legs.  
He suddenly lost his balance as Adam gave him a little push, so Marty landed sitting on his butt on the bed with his view raised up to his hangman his head on the perfect level.  
Again there was a short pause before the Brit grabbed the hips of Adam and pulled him closer to wrap a hand around his slowly rising dick. The long john seemed a little unprepared for suddenly action, but was not shy, it woke up as soon as Marty's fingers trailed up and down. Adam groaned desperately, but happy.  
"You will always be my stud!" Marty murmured, pressing his lips for a second together before he wrapped his lips around Adam. He was a big piece to swallow, but Marty almost died in anticipation to taste it. He lowly moaned while his lips widened around the still growing body part of the country man.  
Adam had his hands pushed in his side, his head put back. His mouth was wide open moaning under the wet lips of his lover. "Sooo goooood!" he groaned and let Marty decide over the pace and the depth. Everything he gave him was almost killing Adam. These soft lips were send from heaven above and smooth like silk on his sensitive part. He felt the breathe of Marty stroke his crotch area, so intense that it was a challenge not to claw his fingers in Marty's hair and forcing the speed he wished on him.  
Adam's breathing got harder and harder as Marty worked on him. The Brit wasn't able to put the full length in his mouth. Adam was massive and the jokes they told before weren't real joke, they were the big truth. It was a thick temptation, too. Marty let his tongue play with the tip and danced around the glans before he tried to take it deeper, breathing through the nose, tasting Adam and enjoying every second even with his jaw started to hurt a bit, but he would gone.  
Adam couldn't take it any longer and one hand found the hair of Marty, he fought with himself and still just hold on to the other male. He had the feeling that he would fall if he let go him. Marty wasn't only tasting Adam, he felt even the big gooey drops of precum on his tongue. Adam wasn't much of a wet dripper, but it was enough to build up even more anticipation and some expectation in Marty. The Brit started to speed up, he wanted more, and he wanted his Hangman.  
Adam's moaning got deeper and heavier and Marty felt his hand clung to his hair, pulling him in a little more, but Adam always stopped before it would get unpleasant for him like he knew exactly what Marty could take or not. Marty felt more and more precum in his mouth and shivered a little, it was a wonderful feeling. He risked a look up in the blushed red face of savoring Adam. He had his head put back, his eyes closed but his mouth opened wide as he suddenly looked down. His look was exhausted and on the edge of madness, almost frantic, just because of Marty and his wonderful lips. His dick twitched in Marty's mouth because of this most beautiful view he had of the villain, with his eyes a little watery from his untiring efforts and his mouth so beautifully stuffed, that even this big mouth was shut down.  
"Shit!" Adam sighed and dug his hand deeper in Marty's hair to pull him back, so he had to let go Adam's cock. "Your loud mouth is amazing when it is… jammed, but I think, I want you mouth to be opened, now!" A cocky smirk run over Adam's lips before he shoved Marty up the bed.

~

Matt knocked against the hotel room door. "Hey you guys! You okay?" he called out a little louder, so Adam and perhaps Marty would hear them on the other side of the door. He had knocked before, but there wasn't a reaction on the other side. The one older Buck held a take-away wrapper in his hand and started to get a little bugged. Nick leaned against the wall, not that much involved like his brother and Kenny was behind both and seemed a little uneasy.  
"We should them get a little rest. They won't starve, they old enough! Perhaps they have already eaten something. There's a supermarket on the way up here." Kenny tried to calm his friend, but Matt shook his head. "Hangman seemed a little off and Marty just vanished. What for a friend would I be if I wouldn't care about them. I just check on them." Matt explained and Kenny knew even as leader of the Bullet Club, he wouldn't win this argument, but he would try it. "Matt, what if they just need some rest?" he suggested, but Matt shook his head again and knocked against the door which opened just a moment after.  
A surprised Marty Scurll looked at his friends. The hair of the Brit was ruffled, his eyes seemed a bit glazed and he was just wearing a way to long sweatpants, his beard a little wet.  
"What's up?" he asked with his scratchy voice and leaned in the door, letting a slight hiss slip. Kenny shook his head smiling apologetic to Marty, before Matt could even say a word, he started to talk: "The Bucks are worried since you just have vanished after your match! And we wanted to bring you and Adam some food up… erm… I hope we have not disturbed you!"  
Kenny spoke in his usual diplomatic voice, just for Nick to burst out loud: "Shit Marty, you look stoned! What have you done?" Marty jerked and looked over to the Younger Buck, not happy, but also not angry. "Just like you, every time when I met you at the airport. I've slept and you just woke me up." Marty answered confident.  
"Aw, sorry, Marty, but where's Adam?" Matt asked and Marty turned his head hasty towards the brother with the darker hair and suddenly lost his confidence. "Uhm… sleeping, too! What do you think, we're doing in our room? Wrestling, practicing flips… just… um… yeah… sleeping!" was Marty babbling, losing all of his calm aura. The brothers looked at each other a little confused. Matt's view rushed up and down on Marty. "Sleeping? It's just ten o'clock, you're normally up till midnight even after a match!" he questioned further. In shook Marty looked at his wrist, not wearing a watch, his view shot to Kenny before he looked back to Matt. "Maybe… Adam asked me to sleep with him… I mean go… go to bed early with him. 'cause he was so beat up." It was more like a question instead of a real statement. Matt rose one brow. "Why are you wearing Hangman's pants?" Nick suddenly asked calmly, but suspecting. The view of the Brit shot down on his legs. It was a simply black sweat pants, but a little wide on his hips and too long for his legs, just his toes popped out of the leg hole. "I like to sleep naked and had to put something on!" he returned biting his tongue, but it was too late. "Naked with Page? In one room? Doesn't that make him uncomfortable?" Matt jumped the wagon and Marty was about to jump out of a window just to end this conversation. "He? I am the one who gets uncomfortable when he unpacks his bag!" he answered and felt even more stupid. "What are you guys doing when we aren't around?" Nick asked and it seemed like it dawned on him. "Yeah, Nick… just that we're doing. Waving around our flags and I cry myself to sleep since I'm always losing the dick-measuring-contest. Please, remember you're a good Christian boy!" Marty found a loop hole and popped his view back to Matt. "Just like you! Can't a man just get some rest? Kenny, please?" he asked for help from his leader how no was ready to oblige.  
"Yeah, okay. Mr. serious villain. Matt give this man his food, so we can leave." The Canadian threw a meaningful look at the brown haired man who stared in surprise at Kenny as he remembered the takeaway box in his hand. "Oh… yeah. Here, so you don't… erm… starve." Marty stared at the box and took it like it was a strange alien. "Oh… OH, thanks! That's nice of you, mate!" Marty looked up again in the faces of his friends. But Nick didn't seemed to be finished. "Marty, is really everything alright! You're so… edgy!" Marty bid his tongue for a moment and nodded fast. "Yeah… I'm fine, mate. Thanks… erm… I guess, good night… then?" he took a step back and put his hand on the door looking everybody of the three in his face, tried to finally sneak out of this.  
Like a mother, Kenny grabbed the arm of Matt. "Yeah, Goodnight Marty!" He shoved Nick down the hallway a bit. "Sleep well and… tell the same to Adam. See you in the morning, sunshine!" Kenny nodded a goodbye and pulled the boys with him who fought against him a little like typical toddlers who don't want to leave Disneyland.

Marty shut the door and locked it again, not that anyone beside him and Adam had a keycard, but better safe than sorry.  
For a second he leaned with his back against it and sighed loud. A load of rocks fell from his heart as soon as he shut the door and their secret was still a secret. After a moment he pushed away from the door and brought the food container over to the table where the chips and his tablet were.  
Adam laid naked on the bed, biting on his finger in amusement. "You're not a got actor." He chuckled. "Oh, shut up! Next time you can do better!" Marty punched against Adam's leg and shot a playful look at him. The blond man burst into laughter. "And why's your lazy arse still naked? What If one of them would have entered." The Brit scolded him, but Adam showed no remorse. "What should I wear? You grabbed my pants. I can't slip in yours, it would burst, I'm sure you would have managed it, when somebody would have tried to get past you!" Again Marty slapped his leg, but there was a smile on his face. He walked up and crawled on the bed. "So you just stayed here in the best hope that your villain would protect your naked arse." he's tone got seductive and brushed with his hands over Adam's arm.  
"I'm sorry, but I hadn't been able to even open the door with my massive boner." Adam answered while Marty took his seat on Adam's lap, stroking with his fingertips over his chest. "Stop boasting, Country! Stop boasting! Nobody loves a showoff!" Marty murmured and got pulled down, so their bare chests met. "It's not boasting when it's true!" he whispered against the lips of Marty who whined low. "Oh, it this so… so I've to face the facts again… maybe a little longer this time!" Adam's fingers found their way under the waistband. "Then it's time to get rid of this pants again! Show me our little British butt!"


End file.
